Small Greenish
by Fuyu Derek Fierro
Summary: A personalidade animada e gentil de Midoriya sempre acaba cativando as pessoas à sua volta, resultando no despertar de sentimentos inesperados em pessoas mais inesperadas ainda. (Yaoi)


Autora on

Faltando apenas uma semana e meia para iniciar o novo ano letivo na U.A , os alunos receberam comunicados para irem mais cedo a escola, levando seus pertences pessoais desejados, pois a partir deste ano vão ficar em dormitórios separados por turmas.

Os agora alunos da 2-A, chegaram ao tal dormitório que fica nas dependências da escola (que foi bem ampliada após as férias) com a ajuda de alguns professores que estavam lá para os instruir.

O dormitório consiste em um pequeno prédio, com quatro andares incluindo o térreo. Cada andar tem 7 quartos e banheiros para os moradores do andar. No andar térreo, tem a sala, cozinha e pequena academia.

Alguns garotos da turma já se estalaram e agora estão aguardando a chegada dos amigos antes de irem embora para aproveitar seus últimos dias de férias.

\- COMO ASSIM O MIDORIYA É O ÚNICO GAROTO DO ÚLTIMO ANDAR? POR QUE O QUARTO DELE É LA E O MEU NÃO!? - Gritou Mineta quase chorando ao olhar a lista dos donos do quartos e ver que o Midoriya está no mesmo andar que todas as garotas da turma.

\- Porque você é um tarado nojento, ia acabar arrumando confusão e dar problema para os professores. - Explicou Kirishima sorrindo.

Na sala, estão Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Iida, Kirishima, Sero, Mineta, Denki, Shoji e Ojiro. A sala tem vários sofás e uma televisão enorme, podendo acomodar quase todos os alunos lá.

Desde o ano passado, muitas coisas mudaram em relação aos sentimentos dos garotos, principalmente se tratando de Midoriya. Todoroki descobriu que está sentindo algo pelo esverdeado no final do primeiro ano, mas achou que nas férias isso iria sumir, mas pelo contrário, o sentimento apenas cresceu dentro de si, o deixando ansioso para ver o esverdeado novamente.

Bakugou decidiu assumir para si mesmo o que sente por Midoriya, afinal não consegue arrumar mais motivos para negar, pretendendo provar o que sente pelo esverdeado durante o próximo ano letivo.

Em meio aqueles garotos, tem mais admiradores de Midoriya, mas ainda não sabem o que fazer com seus sentimentos pelo pequeno esverdeado. Algumas vozes animadas foram ouvidas pelo grupo de garotos e a porta de abriu, revelando Uraraka e Tsuyu, que estão segurando caixas e arrastando suas malas.

\- Nossa Midoriya, você trouxe muitas coisas. - Falou a garota de cabelos castanhos.

Ao ouvir o nome "Midoriya", Todoroki e Bakugou já ficaram mais atentos para verem a chegada do esverdeado.

\- Desculpem! Não posso evitar, são meus tesouros. - Falou o esverdeado colocando duas caixas no chão e voltado sua atenção para os amigos na sala. - Olá pessoal!

O tom alegre e sorriso de Midoriya pareceram iluminar todo o recinto.

Todos o cumprimentaram e voltaram a suas conversas, Tokoyami foi até o esverdeado o ajudar com as caixas. Izuku agradeceu e foi buscar outras que estavam lá fora a sua espera.

\- O que você está olhando, Mineta? - Perguntou Asui vendo o olhar do pequeno arroxeado.

\- Estou olhando pro garoto mais sortudo da escola! Que vai ficar no andar onde só tem garotas! - Exclamou morrendo de inveja.

Uraraka e Tsuyu sorriram, afinal vão amar ter o amigo por perto. Logo as demais meninas chegaram, assim como os outros meninos. Aoyama entrou com duas malas brilhantes, deixando quase todos cegos.

\- Porra, Aoyama, cobre isso! - Pediu Mina tapando os olhos.

O loiro apenas sorriu e foi em direção ao segundo andar, onde fica seu quarto. Todos os quartos foram personalizados do jeito que cada aluno escolheu. O de Midoriya é bem simples. As paredes são pintadas de azul claro, uma cama de casal com um edredom azul em cima, uma mesa para estudos, uma estante que pega a maior parte da parede, um pequeno guarda roupa e um baú. Com ajuda dos amigos o menor levou todas as caixas para o local, junto a suas malas de roupas.

\- Obrigado! Sem vocês eu não conseguiria. - Falou o esverdeado.

Para todos, Midoriya parece ter ficado ainda mais radiante durante o tempo que ficaram sem se ver, deixando apenas seus admiradores ainda mais interessados no menor.

Diferente de Midoriya e as meninas, os outros novos moradores do dormitório voltaram a sua rotina de férias, planejando voltar pra lá apenas no próximo domingo, achando que Midoriya e as meninas fariam o mesmo também.

\- Ue, Midoriya-chan, você vai ficar por aqui? Gero. - Perguntou Tsuyu entrando no quarto do esverdeado que fica ao lado do seu.

\- Ah, sim! Minha mãe vai viajar, então não tenho motivos para ficar em casa, além do mais, pretendo usar este tempo pra treinar e estudar mais. - Explicou o esverdeado sorrindo enquanto arruma sua prateleira.

\- Se importa de te ajudarmos? - Perguntou Uraraka entrando no quarto.

\- Eu adoraria. - Respondeu.

Os três começaram uma conversa animada que acabou chamando a atenção das garotas dos outros quartos, que foram ver o que era.

\- Nossa, achei que só eu ficaria no dormitório durante o resto das férias. - Disse Momo pedindo permissão para entrar no quarto.

Midoriya ofereceu a cama para a morena se sentar, que aceitou de bom grado. Logo depois Toru e Mina entraram no quarto sem aviso prévio, e ficaram observando a coleção de Midoriya.

\- Uau, você é um fanático por heróis mesmo! - Exclamou Mina.

\- Olha como ele é cuidadoso! - Falou Toru observando o cuidado do esverdeado.

\- Meninas, vocês estão me deixando com vergonha. - Falou Izuku com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Deku, não seja tímido! Vamos aproveitar essa semana para fortalecermos nossa amizade e ficarmos mais íntimos uns dos outros. - Sugeriu Uraraka.

As meninas concordaram, afinal mesmo sendo da mesma sala, nunca tiveram muita oportunidade de interação com Midoriya e gostariam de conhecer melhor alguém tão peculiar como ele.

\- Uau, que bagunça está aqui, o que estão fazendo? - Perguntou Jiro parando a frente do quarto de Midoriya.

\- Estamos ajudando o Midoriya-chan, bom, pelo menos eu e a Ochaco-chan. - Explicou Tsuyu arrumando as roupas de Midoriya em seu armário, surpresa com a quantidade de camisetas com a estampa referente ao All Might.

\- Ah, vou ajudar também. - Falou entrando e indo direto para uma caixa fechada.

As garotas foram arrumando as coisas a medida que Midoriya as instruía, surpreso com a aproximação direta de todas e se sentindo um tanto acolhido por elas, afinal sempre desejou essa aproximação.

\- Caralho! Midoriya, você tem bom gosto! - Exclamou Jiro abrindo a caixa de papelão e se deparando com vários CDs de rock de qualidade.

\- Realmente, o Midoriya-san é uma caixinha de surpresas. - Falou Momo colocando as enciclopédias na estante do esverdeado.

\- Eu acho que ele precisa de roupas novas. Gero. - Disse Tsuyu apontando pro guarda roupa.

As garotas avaliaram e todas concordaram com a amiga sapa. Izuku começou a rir, afinal também nunca tinha visto todas interagirem juntas daquela maneira, está feliz pelo início do vínculo que estão prestes a criar.

Os últimos dias de férias passaram mais rápido que o esperado, e finalmente sábado a noite chegou, será a última noite das garotas e Midoriya a sós no dormitório.

\- Poxa, nunca pensei que o Izuku fosse um cara tão maneiro, dá pra conversar qualquer coisa com ele! - Falou Mina animada.

O grupo está espalhado pela sala, comendo pizza e conversando.

\- Realmente, foi uma surpresa muito agradável, estou feliz de conhecer este seu lado, Midoriya-san. - Disse Momo.

\- Momo, já disse para não fazer tanta cerimônia, somos amigos, por favor, não seja tão formal. - Pediu o esverdeado enquanto faz uma trança no cabelo de Asui.

\- Você é diferente de todos os garotos da sala, como você ainda não está namorando alguém? - Perguntou Toru apenas por curiosidade.

Quem os visse daquela forma, tão íntimos uns dos outros, pensaria que Midoriya tem seu próprio harém, mas entre eles há apenas uma relação de amizade muito íntima, que faz com que Midoriya queira cuidar de todas as amigas e que todas queiram cuidar do esverdeado.

\- Bom... - Começou a dizer o esverdeado largando os cabelos da amiga após terminar a trança.

\- Vai Midoriya, nos conte sobre seus rolos por aí. - Disse Jiro enquanto lixa as unhas de Uraraka.

A expressão de Midoriya mudou de animado para preocupado, pois não sabe como ela reagiram ao saberem a verdade sobre si, teve medo disso sua vida toda, afinal sempre foi julgado sem as pessoas saberem disso, imagina se soubessem.

\- Deku? - Falou Uraraka preocupada com a expressão do amigo.

O coração do esverdeado pareceu apertar em seu peito, mas por fim, ele decidiu contar a verdade em vez de criar uma desculpa esfarrapada.

\- Eu... Sou gay. - Disse Midoriya fazendo todas as meninas ficarem boquiabertas. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dele. - Eu sempre tive medo de contar isso para as pessoas, pois sei como podem ser cruéis, afinal já sofri por anos mesmo sem saberem da minha sexualidade. Eu... Me sinto perdido às vezes, sem saber como prosseguir, afinal não quero que meus amigos tenham nojo de mim! Não quero que se afastem por saberem a verdade sobre mim... Afinal, aqui foi o primeiro lugar que pude fazer amigos de verdade.

Asui se virou para trás e abraçou Midoriya, as outras garotas se aproximaram e fizeram o mesmo, criando um enorme abraço em grupo quente e acolhedor.

\- Eu sei que pode parecer que você está encurralado, afinal muitas pessoas tem pensamentos arcaicos ainda. - Falou Momo acariciando os cabelos do garoto. - Mas você não está mais sozinho, Midoriya-san... Quer dizer, Izuku. Nós estamos com você agora.

\- Sim, a Momo está certa, não vamos deixar ninguém fazer mal a você! - Exclamou Toru secando as lágrimas do menor com suas mãos invisíveis.

\- Você ilumina o coração de todos, Deku, também precisamos iluminar o seu. - Disse Uraraka acariciando a mão do amigo.

\- Eu entendo seu medo... Pois já ouvi diversos discursos intolerantes a diversidade de gênero nesta escola, fiquei muito brava, mas não pude fazer nada, afinal acho que sou um pouco como você, Midoriya, mas não tenho o poder de alegrar todos como você. - Admitiu Jiro.

\- Prometo que vou queimar qualquer um com meu ácido se tentarem machucar você! - Exclamou Mina.

O esverdeado nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma, nunca havia se sentido tão acolhido e aceito por ninguém, realmente ele fez as melhores amigas do mundo.

\- Estamos com você, Midoriya-chan, para o que der e vier, você não precisa lutar mais sozinho, gero. - Disse Tsuyu.

As palavras de todas só fizeram o garoto chorar ainda mais em seus braços. Naquela noite, elas conheceram o lado frágil de Midoriya, que pode ser quebrado facilmente, e decidiram proteger ele de qualquer um, sem se importar com as consequências.

No dia seguinte, alguns garotos chegaram mais cedo no dormitório, então Asui e Mina passaram maquiagem em volta dos olhos de Midoriya para não perceberem que ele chorou noite passada.

O esverdeado preparou o café da manhã, mesmo não sendo um grande chefe, pareceu agradar as meninas com as panquecas de morango. Denki e Shoji aproveitaram o café também.

\- Mas o que vocês ficaram fazendo aqui em vez de aproveitar o restante das férias? - Perguntou Kaminari.

\- Estudando, treinando, conversando e etc. - Falou Jiro enquanto atualizava suas redes sociais.

No final do ano passado, os alunos do primeiro ano ganharam permissão para terem seus próprios fã clube e divulgarem seus trabalhos nas redes sociais, para ganharem mais visibilidade.

\- Caraca, o Midoriya está em primeiro colocado de novo. - Exclamou Jiro.

Izuku se tornou muito popular depois de alguns eventos, afinal além de bonito, fofo e amável, é um herói incrível.

\- Hm? Estou? - Questionou surpreso.

\- Quem cuida da página do seu fã clube? - Perguntou Momo.

\- A Tsuyu, às vezes a Uraraka, não tenho muito tempo pra isso. - Explicou.

\- Caraca, queria ser maravilhosa igual o Midoriya, acho que ele vai virar minha meta de vida. - Disse Mina rindo.

\- Ei, onde estou no ranking? - Perguntou Denki.

\- Hm... Está em vigésimo terceiro. - Respondeu Kyoka.

O loiro pareceu derreter em decepção.

\- O Kirishima também é muito popular, afinal ele é tão carismático quanto o Izuku-chan, gero. - Falou Asui.

Eles continuaram conversando durante o café, depois todos foram para a sala.

\- O professor Aizawa vai ser nosso professor principal este ano de novo! Isso me deixa muito feliz. - Falou Toru.

\- Ouvi dizer que nossos resultados foram tão acima da média, que não viram motivos para mudar de professor, afinal ele já está fazendo um trabalho excelente. - Explicou Momo.

As meninas não perceberam a ausência do esverdeado durante a conversa delas, apenas deram falta dele quando mais garotos da sala chegaram. Todoroki, Tokoyami, Iida e Sero chegaram juntos. Mesmo que Midoriya não tenha falado nada, agora as garotas observam atentamente todos os meninos, afinal quem sabe um dia algum deles pode ser um pretendente digno ao amigo, que com certeza merece ser muito feliz com alguém que o ame de verdade.

\- Queridas, cheguei! - Anunciou Mineta puxando sua mala que é maior que o mesmo.

As garotas reviraram os olhos e ignoraram o nanico totalmente. Todos pararam de conversar quando Midoriya desceu as escadas apressadamente, trajando roupas do cotidiano, seu tênis vermelho, bermuda cinza e uma camiseta branca com estampa do All Might. As meninas perceberam a mudança no ambiente com a chegada do amigo, ficando surpresas e animadas.

\- Que horror, isso fere meus olhos. - Disse Aoyama entrando na sala com suas roupas totalmente brancas e tênis prateados.

\- O que fere meus olhos são seus tênis. - Reclamou Tokoyami.

\- Midoriya, você é um garoto tão bonito, deveria aprender a se vestir melhor, como eu. - Falou o loiro sorrindo e fazendo pose.

\- Nunca imaginei que concordaria com ele. - Admitiu Mina.

Midoriya ficou com as bochechas coradas.

\- É-é. - Falou e abaixou a cabeça.

Ele passou pelos amigos indo em direção a porta.

\- Onde vai? - Perguntou Uraraka.

\- Buscar meus uniformes novos, afinal os do ano passado ficam um pouco justos em meu corpo agora, então preferi comprar novos pra não ficar tão aparente. - Disse o esverdeado.

\- Eu vou com você, tenho que comprar umas coisas também. - Falou Tokoyami.

O garoto com cabeça de pássaro é um amigo bem íntimo de Midoriya, que aparentemente, não tem segundas intenções com o esverdeado.

Os dois saíram do dormitório e cruzaram com Bakugou, que os encarou de cima a baixo com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

\- O Tokoyami-chan é rápido. - Sussurrou Asui para Uraraka que arregalou os olhos.

\- Será? - Questionou com a mão na boca.

\- O que as malditas estão cochichando? - Perguntou Bakugou ao entrar no dormitório.

\- Nada que te interesse, biriba ambulante. - Respondeu Uraraka lançando um olhar desafiador ao loiro.

A intimidação de Bakugou não funciona mais com seus colegas de classe, então sempre leva patadas ou respostas a altura das coisas que fala.

\- Sai da frente, maldito pavê! - Exclamou Bakugou a frente de Todoroki.

Ver Midoriya sair com Tokoyami mexeu mais com os nervos de Katsuki que o esperado. O bicolor abriu espaço surpreendendo os outros, pois afinal está tão bravo quanto o loiro, mas não deseja brigar.

O dia passou rápido, a noite, todos já estavam no dormitório fazendo suas respectivas atividades. As meninas não passaram muito tempo com Midoriya por estarem ocupadas com outras coisas, então a nova amizade não ficou muito evidente para todos da classe ainda.

\- Amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula, então vamos dormir cedo. - Falou Midoriya para todos. - Boa noite.

Quase todos responderam o menor. Ele foi para o banheiro do seu andar e tomou banho, depois se encarou no espelho.

\- Hm... Meu corpo ficou um pouco mais definido... Mas eu não cresci nem um centímetro. Será que vou ser baixinho pra sempre? - Questionou um pouco triste.

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou as amigas que também estavam indo dormir.

\- Se prepara Izuku! Vamos abalar amanhã! - Disse Mina.

\- Durma bem, Midoriya-chan. - Falou Asui.

\- É pra dormir, não estudar em. - Disse Uraraka.

\- Nos vemos amanhã. - Momo falou acenando com a cabeça.

\- Bye, bye! Izuku-chan! - Disse Toru.

\- Tenha bons sonhos pervertidos. - Disse Jiro fazendo Deku corar.

Todas entraram em seus quartos e fecharam as portas, o esverdeado fez o mesmo. Ele não imaginou que seu segundo ano na U.A começaria tão bem, está ansioso para vivenciar todas as coisas que este novo ano irá lhe proporcionar.

Autora off


End file.
